The Story of Precess
The Story of Precess, as told by himself I am Precess. I was born 2 years after the start of the saiyan-tuffle war. I fought alongside my parents in the final days and concluding battle of the war at the age of 8. A year later I was forced into Frieza's army like all other saiyans, and at this time had a power level of 2,100 at the age of 9. After intense fighting and training and rising up the ranks in the saiyan army, 4 years later, I had a power level of 21,000. Being 13 and more powerful than Dodoria, I was offered a position on a special forces team called The Ginyu Force. I served on the Ginyu Force for 8 months, until being replaced by a physic blob called Guldo. Enraged at this I trained in 10x gravity of Planet Vegeta's and boosted my power level to 43,000, after 2 months, rivaling that of Recoome's. At this time I caught the attention of Frieza and was kicked out of his army for being too powerful (Causing his paranoia of the Super Saiyan). I wandered about as a mercenary until being recruited by King Cold. I served as King Cold's right hand man. 2 months later I turned 14 and Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. I was told, like all other saiyans that had survived, that a meteor had hit it King Cold became my mentor, teacher and closet friend. He taught me everything I knew about fighting and the universe. At the time of Freiza's death on Planet Namek I had trained so hard with King Cold he told me my power level rivaled that of his own son's in his final form at max power (12,000,000). After learning of this I observed King Cold repair Freiza. He told me that his son and himself were going to Earth to claim vegence on the Super Saiyan "Goku". I asked to come thinking I would be a large help, but I was denied by King Cold. I stayed and took over for King Cold. I witnessed my mentor and best friend being slaughtered by a purple haired kid through a camera on Frieza's ship. I claimed eternal vengence on this kid and trained non-stop to become a Super Saiyan like him. I reached Super Saiyan and made my way for Earth. I arrived a year before the arrival of the Androids. Upon landing I was met by Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan and Chiaotzu. I told Vegeta who I was and he instantly recognized me as being the first and only saiyan on the Ginyu Force. At this time my power level was 3x that of mecha Frieza's being 19,500,000, 6,000,000 higher than SSJ Goku. I attacked the Z fighters and was met by SSJ Goku and Vegeta. Their combined power barely outclassed me. I then turned Super Saiyan having a power level of 32,000,000 at 50% power and 41,000,000 at 100% power. I overwhelmed them and on the threat of killing them all I discovered this purple haired Super Saiyan's name is Trunks. I asked where he is and discovered he is from the future and they're not sure when or if he will return. I left and traveled to a nearby uninhabbited planet with 20x gravity of Vegeta's. I trained and trained til I found out King Cold's other son, Cooler, was coming to Earth. I had discovered the ability to conseal my power level and traveled to Earth. I witnessed the fight between Goku and Cooler. Not impressed by Cooler or Goku's power level I returned to my planet after creating small bug-sized flying camera's to witness everything on Earth. I trained and trained more while montering Earth and managing King Cold's planet trade. I discovered the ability to go beyond SSJ and attained the acsended SSJ level. When the androids arrived so did Trunks, but I decided to wait. I watched the entrance of Cell and all the fights with the androids. After watching Trunks enter the "time chamber" and attain the "Ultra SSJ" level, I built one of my own and trained in it for 2 days or 2 years. I reached a power level of 100,000,000 in normal, 200,000,0000 in SSJ, 275,000,000 in acsended SSJ at 50% power and 310,000,000 million at 100% power. I left the chamber and witnessed the fight between Cell and Gohan. Watching Goku die and Gohan defeat Cell, I decided to make my entrance. I landed on Kami's Lookout and challenged Trunks. Gohan and the others instantly recognized me and I told Vegeta that the legend of the Original Super Saiyan is True and I'm his Grandson. Trunks and I found a rocky area to fight. He turned SSJ instantly and we started fighting. His maxed out power level was only 120,000,000. He had the advantage on me until I went SSJ. I instantly started to gain the upper hand when suddenly, Vegeta attacked me. He distracted me long enough for Trunks to escape into the Time Machine. Enraged at my denial of vengence I turned SSJ 2. My power level at this level was 505,000,000 at 50% and 580,000,000 at 100% power (More than that of SSJ 2 Majin Vegeta 7 years later). I started thrashing Vegeta when Gohan entered the fight. I was on the Verge of killing both of them when Goku appeared. He had been allowed to return to Earth to defeat me. I attacked him violently and he used instant transmission to teleport us to planet Yardrats. We slugged it out for what seemed like hours. Our powers were alomost equal until I turned SSJ 3 increasing my power level to ,900,000,000 at 50% power and 1,000,000,000 at 100% power (Equivilant to that of SSJ 3 Goku 7 years later). I destroyed the planet and Goku with a super explosive wave. I seemed to be dead to the Z fighters along with Goku, again, but little did they know I flew to a planet nearby. I destroyed that planet and moved onto the next. I destroyed this one as well. I attracted the attention of the Supreme Kais. They all challenged me and I easily defeated each one of them. I am, to this day, continuing this pattern on my way to Earth...... Appearence and Fighting Style His appearence is similar to that of Adult Gohan's almost exactly like the picture. Tall, long powerful legs, broad body, a face similar Bardock's with short black spiked up hair much like adult Gohan's. He wears saiyan armor like Raditz's and wears a pink scouter. He has a swift fast and powerful fighting style like Trunks but with more power. His signature move is called the Precess Ring wich is a combination of Turles' Kill Driver and Gotenks' Galatic Donuts. He creates a powerful energy ring and wraps the opponent and with this can throw them around crush them in it or bring them closer. His ultimate special is called Cold's Burst which is a tribute to King Cold that is almost exactly like Turles' ultimate special. Trivia *Precess is a pun on the culinary plant vegetable Paracress. *Precess is 34 by the time he first arrives on Earth. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:New Characters Category:Frieza Category:King Cold Category:Trunks Category:Transformation Users